My Evil Underling
by fallenxone
Summary: "I know what you can be! You can be my evil underling!" Where America defines the relationship between Russia and him. Rusame


My evil underling

A/N: I suck absolutely at kissing scenes so please forgive me for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

"I know what you can be!" Russia sighed and his shoulders slumped as he heard the annoying and obnoxious voice that can only belong to one nation – America. Russia turned reluctantly from the window to face the doors – flung open by the exuberant blonde who skipped into the room as if he had the most earth-shattering discovery to divulge, and rolled his eyes when he noticed the wider than usual grin that graced the American's face. "You can be my evil underling!"

"Your what?" He asked incredulously; brows crinkled in confusion and slight horrification; thinking, hoping, that he most probably heard America wrongly.

America shook his head, placing his hands on his hips and tut-tutted. "Are you turning deaf with old age Russia? I said, you can be my evil underling!" Russia sighed. Is this another one of America's brainless ideas?

"And what, pray, would you be, America? A super hero?" Russia questioned with an arched brow. "And what is this about?" He gestured with a wave of his hand, indicating the bizarre conversation that he seemed to have gotten himself into.

America shrugged and plopped onto a leather chair near the larger nation, slouching in the chair and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Just wondering what we," waving at the space between them, "are, what we have."

"And we have…?" Russia trailed off questioningly, leaning on the wall behind him and crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for America's answer.

The younger nation rolled his eyes. "A hero-evil underling relation – duh!"

Russia shook his head in disbelief. Only America would make something like that sound so normal. "And what defines such a relation?"

America blinked and Russia did a double take when he saw a flush rise to America's cheeks. The American then laughed obnoxiously – awkwardly- and scratched the back of his head while pointedly looking away, then down at his lap. Russia narrowed his eyes. The younger nation always laughed like an idiot when he wanted to hide something.

"Well… the hero and the evil underling always have to be ready to battle each other, whether it's coincidence or destined in their every encounter…" America looked up and their eyes locked, breathtaking blue clashing with mesmerising violet. "Whenever you and I meet, we will put our lives on the line and fight with all our might. We will concentrate on every single one of the other's moves with our mind, body and soul and you will think about nothing else but me, who stands right in front of you. And as if everything else disappears, your eyes will only look straight at me…"

Russia's eyes widened at the implications of America's words. His fists clenched by his sides and he took a step closer, then another, and another, till he towered over the other and till his lips were just a hair's breath away from the blonde 'hero's', their breath mingling, their gaze still firmly locked.

America started again and Russia could feel the puffs of the American's breath on his lips. "As the hero and evil underling, our destinies are intertwined so closely together, almost as if… as if fate herself had tied us tightly together with her threads even before we met, as if we're two parts of the same soul, only existing in separate bodies."

Russia chuckled throatily and America shuddered, breath quickening. Russia leaned even closer to America, his large gloved hand reaching up to cup America's flushed cheeks. "You do know that soul mates are two beings each with a part of the same soul?"

America's cheeks darkened at the sound of Russia's deeper than usual voice – Russia's real voice. "Yeah, I do."

Russia smirked before he murmured, "Just imagining you focussing on me with your all, with your mind, body and soul; just imagining your eyes looking straight at me, makes me" Russia paused and thumbed America's lips before breathing huskily, "thrilled."

America caught his breath and clutched the armrest as he leaned further back into the chair. His eyelids drooped as he saw Russia closing in so slowly, almost as if the world had slowed down, as if they were both in a slow motion movie… and it was Too. Damn. Slow.

Growling, he leaned forward and grabbed Russia by his scarf roughly before pulling the Russian closer, briefly noting the widening of Russia's violet eyes, and crashing their lips together.

Frowning when Russia did not respond, America tugged the scarf in his hand and grinned when he finally felt Russia moving, a strong arm snaking around his waist as fingers tangled in his hair, pushing him closer, moulding them together, deepening the kiss.

America's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Russia neck, and whined, refusing to let Russia go when the larger nation pulled away. "Can't bear for me to leave?" Russia purred into America's ears, breath tickling the other before detaching America's arms from his neck and straightening up.

"And if I say yes?" America replied with a coy smirk before his hand shot out and grabbed Russia's scarf again, pulling the taller man down and staring straight into his eyes, snarling possessively. "I want you Russia, and I don't like to share." The dominating glint in America's eyes then softened and he pleaded. "Those vigilant eyes, don't show them to anyone else… only me and only to me. Promise that you will strike only me with all you've got and no one else."

Russia chuckled and tucked a lock of America's hair behind the blonde's ear before tracing his finger across America's cheeks then bending forward and pecking America on the forehead. Burying his nose into America's hair and breathing in the sweet, sweet scent of sunflower and freedom, Russia smiled. "Even if nobody orders me, I'll attack you and only you."

Wrapping his arms around Russia's waist, America leaned into Russia's chest. "Good, because you're my, and only my, evil underling."

"Just like how you're my hero, da?"

* * *

Based off (with slight alteration) the bonus chapter 10 of the HP doujin, The World.


End file.
